Ayano's Cooking
by Gradiency
Summary: When Kakeru asks for Ayano's cooking, she spends days cooking to make the best food for him, but unfortunately Joi, Xiao Long and Kaito have to eat it. Join them in their extreme Ayano's cooking adventure. All I have to say is poor poor them.
1. Prolouge: Of questions and pleads

_Yuri: This is my 1__st__ Psycho Busters fic so don't kill me. And now I'll have hm… NATSUME HYUUGA do the disclaimers._

_Natsume: Hn_

_Yuri: Oh pretty please?_

_Nastume: No __**Leaves**_

_Yuri: Fine Joi, do the dis- __**turns to see him gone**__ I hate that future seeing thingy_

_Yuri: Kakeru the disclaimers_

_Kakeru: Err… __**turns back time and leaves before hand**_

_Yuri: Kaito?_

_**Fire ball comes Yuri's way…**_

_Yuri: I guess not then. Xia- __**Blasted far away**_

_Yuri: Okay now you really suck!_

_Yuri: So Joi do the disclaimers NOW OR ELSE!!!_

_Joi: Make me_

_Yuri:__** Glare**_

_Joi: __**Leaves**_

_Yuri: Well I do not own Psycho Busters or anything in my authors notes and/or disclaimers they all belong to their respective owners. And if I didn't own then my drawing skills would ROCK, but sadly they really suck_

_Yuri: Warning: Characters may be OOC_

_Yuri: Also Xiao Long = Sharon_

_Yuri: And Joi = Jonchi_

Ayano woke up that morning to the sweet smell of pancakes on the stove. She stretched and got dressed. Walking down the stairs she was meet with Joi, Kaito and Xiao Long (who was making the food).

"Good Morning" Ayano greeted the 2 guys who sat at the table patiently waiting for food and the other guy who was making the food.

"Sleep well?" Xiao Long asked her, while bringing the heavy tray to the table.

"Yeah." They dug into their food and as they stuffed the last piece of pancake into their mouths they threw a book bag over them and left the house that the four were occupying.

They waited for Kakeru who was another one of the 5 some, but he unlike them lived with his family.

"Hey!" Kakeru smiled at them and they headed to school._ (A/N: This sucks like hell… Okay MAJOR TIME SKIP!)_

**Lunch**

"Ayano, can I taste your food one day?" Kakeru asked despite Xiao Long, Joi and Kaito furiously shaking their heads. Ayano turned around to look at them but their mobements stopped, only to resume again, when she turned around.

"Sure!" Ayano smiled as Joi, Xiao Long and Kaito started sobbing in the background.

_Yuri: Sorry EXTREMELY SHORT but it's just the prolong. The REAL chappie will come soon, err… I hope…_

_Yuri: Natsume, Joi, Xiao Long, Kaito, Kakeru say bye to the readers_

_Natusme: Hn __**Leaves**_

_Yuri: GET BACK HERE YOU IDIOT!! __**Takes out a baka missile bought from Hotaru and aims it at Natsume who falls unconscious**_

_Yuri: Err…oops_

_Joi: __**Starts running only to get hit by the baka gun bought from Hotaru again and falls unconscious**_

_Yuri: Not again_

_Xiao Long: __**Leaves and blocks all attacks with that qi something**_

_Yuri: So Kaito, Kakeru what about you? __**Turns to see them only to find their outlined shapes but no person**_

_Yuri: Aw… COME ON!!!!!!_

_Yuri: Review and hope you enjoyed it!_


	2. Day One: Of Nasty Smells and Puking

_Yuri: So, Joi DO THE DISCLAIMERS NOW!!_

_Joi: Make me_

_Yuri: I'll make Ayano make an extremely nasty food and force you to-_

_Joi: __**Eternal_Bluerose_Yuri does not own Psycho Busters**_

_Yuri: Thank you Joi! _

**Day One**

Thus due to what Kakeru had to say, Ayano has forced Xiao Long to give up cooking duty and for as long as she wants she's going to be making breakfast, lunch and dinner.

"I can't believe you gave her _your_ job. She's going to poison us!" Joi whispered to Xiao Long when the three (Kaito, Joi and Xiao Long) sat in Joi's room for an Ayano's food poisoning get out of strategy.

"She forced me!" Xiao Long defended himself.

"She did Joi. And why don't you -" Kaito asked Joi, only to get cut off by Joi.

"I did, and well we ended up in the hospital," Joi told them.

"Uh, it's a good thing you called this meeting,' Kaito told Joi, still trying to get over the fact of Ayano sending them to the hospital.

"HEY! I'M DONE WITH DINNER AND YOU BETTER EAT IT!" Ayano screamed up the stairs to Joi, Xiao Long and Kaito.

"We're coming!" Joi hesitated to answer, as he started gulping and sweat formed.

"Is it that bad?" Kaito softly asked him.

"It looked like green mush, and the rice was kind of burnt," Joi told them.

"Man, I can't wait until Xiao Long cooks again."

"Me either," Xiao Long told them.

"Why?"

"The smell is really repulsive." Joi and Kaito sniffed only to start coughing and gagging.

"Hold your nose," Xiao Long told them while holding his nose.

"Smart idea," Joi said holding his nose, the smell got stronger as they entered the kitchen, and when the got in, it was then that the green mush decided to explode.

"Wow Ayano I didn't know potatoes could explode. I congratulate you," Xiao Long told her.

"I'll make another one!" Ayano told them. "START CLEANING THE KITCHEN!"

"Yes madam." Kaito told her. Thus Xiao Long, Joi and Kaito have to clean the kitchen.

"Pssst. Xiao Long. That was potatoes?" Kaito asked him.

"Yep!"

"It was green!" Joi added.

"Well that was a mystery why it was green."

"What's that smell?" Kaito asked, while deciding to sniff again, the smell entered his nose and he started gagging.

"Kaito you are an idiot. You don't sniff when this happened before." Joi told him.

"I want to set her on fire!" Kaito told them, as they finished cleaning the kitchen. They escaped to the haven of their rooms to spray air fresheners in the room a billion times, until they ran out. It looked like they would need new ones soon.

"I'm DONE!" Ayano told them. As they trecked to the kitchen they looked at Joi extremely green face.

"Don't ask. I'm going to puke soon," Joi told them. Kaito and Xiao Long looked confused but started going, but when they saw the food in front of them they started turning green.

"Come on! Eat!" Ayano told them.

"The cook should always try the food first," Joi told her, while Kaito and Xiao Long flashed good job signs.

"B-b-but, WHAAAAAA!!!" Ayano started sobbing. Joi gulped, took the chopsticks and forced the repulsive food down his throat. After he finished, he turned really green and ran to the skin throwing up the food that he just ate.

"Joi?" Ayano asked, the poor guy who was currently throwing up liquids as all the food that he ate for the day was gone.

"Joi?" Kaito looked in horror at the food that Ayano was holding.

"Kaito, Xiao Long, please eat it!" Ayano looked at them with puppy eyes.

"Err… okay." The two forced her food down their throat only to have the same thing happen to them. In a few minutes Joi finished throwing up and he rushed to the bathroom to rinse his mouth.

"Was it really that bad?" Ayano asked Joi.

"Err… No, it was just I ate something and it caused me to throw up," Joi lied to her.

**Middle of the Night**

"Oh man, Xiao Long, thanks for agreeing to cook for us now," Joi told him.

"No problem. I need to eat too." After he finished the three started to dig into their food, trying to not wake Ayano up, which was rather easy.

"Man that was good," Kaito told Xiao Long.

"Thanks."

"Now I appreciate some who is good at cooking living with us," Joi told him.

"Me too," Kaito added while Xiao Long just nodded.

_Yuri: I'm sorry but the throwing up was funny_

_Joi: I ALMOST DIED THERE!  
Kaito: I WILL MURDER YOU!_

_Yuri: HINABI HELP ME!_

_Hinabi: So, I should I tell Ayano that you really hate her c-_

_Joi: Sorry_

_Kaito: Yeah_

_Yuri: Now say it!_

_Joi: Review!_


	3. Day Two: Of Blow ups and hospitals

_Yuri: Thirdy!_

_Xiao Long: Joi is rather bitchy_

_Joi: I AM NOT!_

_Ayano: Joi was kind of bitchy_

_Joi: You want to see bitchy?_

_Kaito: No, we don't Joi_

_Mikan: __**Rolls eyes**__ Very mature_

_Kakeru: __**Eternal_Bluerose_Yuri does not own Psycho Busters**_

_Joi: WE ARE MATURE!_

_Xiao Long: Go play in that room of yours_

_Joi: Yuri pwease?_

_Yuri: Anything to get you to shut up_

**Day 2: Of Blow ups and hospitals**

"XIAO LONG! JOI! KAITO! YOU BETTER EAT MY BREAKFAST!" Ayano woke up the household from their wonderful sleep.

"God how early does she wake up?" Kaito muttered to Joi and Xiao Long.

"So, Joi the food?" Xiao Long asked Joi. Joi glared at the two of them.

"Fuck off."

"Joi?" Kaito asked.

"I'll kill you…"

"Er… Joi are you all right?"

"Do you think I'm fucking alright?" Joi asked Xiao Long while holding him in the air.

"Y-y-yeah, I th-th-thi-i-ink y-y-you're p-p-p-personaly f-f-fine," Xiao Long stuttered, while Joi dropped him, and stomped off into the kitchen.

"JOI HAS A SPLIT PERSONALITY," Kaito screamed when he entered the kitchen. Joi straitened up and punched Kaito, in the face.

"That was the wrong thing to say," Xiao Long told Kaito.

"Yeah."

"DON'T EVER FUCKING WAKE ME UP _**DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?**_"

"Y-y-es SIR!"

"Good."

"Joi, your breakfast." Ayano set a plate of what looked like pancakes. Joi poked it with a fork, and then it exploded in his face. When the air cleared from the white powdery substance Joi's face was full of batter and flour.

"Er…I'll make something else."

"No thank you. I'm not hungry." Joi stood up to clean everything off his face and glasses.

"So Kaito, Xiao Long, please?" Ayano pouted.

"Ayano, see I have to get to school early today sorry. I'll eat something on the way there!" Xiao Long screamed while running up the stairs to get his bookbag in order to leave the house.

"KAAAAIIIITOOO," Ayano said.

"Er…I um…havetoseehowJoiisbye!" He ran up the stairs to leave.

"Hey Joi, Xiao Long wait for me!"

"You better hurry." In a matter of minutes the three left the house.

**Dinner**

"Joi so what do you see for dinner?" Kaito asked.

"Er…colored pencils…"

"WHAT!?!?!"

"Let me finish"

"2 pounds of sugar…"

"………………………………………"

"Fish…or what looks like fish"

"Err…"

"Um…Tons of food coloring…"

"……"

"Mashed Potatoes…"

"Joi…"

"Wait, I'm not finished…"

"Okay…"

"And Unidentified stuff…"

"Wow…"

"Yeah…"

"KAITO, JOI, XIAO LONG GET YOU ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" Ayano screamed.

"Joi…"

"Well, if you don't go you'll end up dead, if you do you'll end up in the hospital…so Kaito CHOOSE!"

"Yeah, Ayano we're coming…"

"Joi…"

"Yes Xiao Long, what's the smell?"

"Probably the food…"

"But it smells like detergent…"

"Ah…that must of sent Kaito to the hospital…"

"Only Kaito went?"

"Uhn. I was well puking and you were unconscious." And in the background you could hear a huge **BOOM!**

"KAITO! AYANO!" Joi and Xiao Long screamed and ran to the blown up kitchen. In the middle were Kaito and Ayano rather unconscious and looked like they need to go to the hospital.

"Xiao Long, see if you can heal them, I'll get Kakeru." And with that Joi ran to the house next door.

"Come on…" Xiao Long tired to heal them, and at that moment Kakeru came into the extremely mess up home.

"What, happened?" He asked.

"Err… Ayano's food blew up" Joi told him, Kakeru sweat dropped.

"Yeah that happened two days in a row, pretty impressive record."

"Yep!"

"The hospital?"

"Yeah…"

_Yuri: REVIEW!_

_Joi: REVIEW!!_


	4. Day 2 and a half:Of Hospitals and relief

_Yuri: Chappie four! :3_

_Joi: She's just happy because someone reviewed._

_Xiao Long: Yeah…_

_Kaito: Maybe she got the idea that she should stop having Ayano making all this horrible food_

_Yuri: DO YOU WANT ME TO POSION YOU MORE?!?!_

_**Yuri and Kaito get into a huge fight**_

_Joi, Ayano, Maya, Xiao Long, Kakeru: __**Sweatdrop**_

_Maya: __**Eternal_Bluerose_Yuri does not own Psycho Busters so please don't sue her**_

**Day 2 and a half: Of Hospitals and relief**

Kakeru, Joi and Xiao Long were pacing in the hospital to see if Kaito and Ayano were going to be fine. They hoped, well Joi and Xiao Long did, that Ayano would get the idea of poisoning them to death in order to give Kakeru a decent meal, was not a good idea. Kakeru paced around in circles in front of Joi who was watching the pacing intently, while he grew dizzy.

"Whoa…" Joi started to spin around a few times while still staring at Kakeru's pacing. BAM! Joi fell on to the ground causing Kakeru to stop. Xiao Long woke up from his nap to see Joi on the floor his arms near is head.

"Not again!" Xiao Long stretched out the again.

"Not again what?" Kakeru asked resuming his pacing.

"Kakeru, stop you're getting me dizzy." Xiao Long told him while holding his head.

"Why am I on the floor?"

"Well, you see Joi it's all very complicated." Xiao Long told him.

"And why so?"

"It has to do the brain, you begin to feel dizzy as your head keeps revolving and due to the excess moving you feel dizzy, thus resulting into the last impact, which for you my friend is falling on to the ground." **(1)**

"Err… I asked for a reason not the whole explanation behind the reason of dizziness."

"Well I just wanted to tell it."

"So, when do you think they'll come out?" Kakeru's answer was the shrug of the shoulders by both Joi and Xiao Long.

"So, Kakeru, when this is all finished want to come over to eat dinner?" Xiao Long asked hopefully with a suddenly beaming Joi, behind him.

"Okay…"

"THANK YOU SO SO MUCH!!!!!!!" Joi screamed, but automatically shut up when a nurse glared at them.

"Um… why?"

"Xiao Long's cooking," Joi told him.

"And that's a good thing because?"

"No more PMSing Joi-"

"I WAS NOT PMSING!" Joi screamed and shut up again when the nurse shoot him a death glare.

"Well you let me finish?"

"Sorry."

"Wait, I could have sworn you said that Joi was PMSing."

"Kakeru, why don't you fuck off?"

"okay, and no more flour blowing up in Joi's face, no more anything blowing up for the matter of fact, no more puking liquids due to having gone though all of the day's food, no more nasty smells and no more mystery food." Xiao Long told him, while Kakeru's face paled.

"So, um…who was cooking?" Kakeru asked.

"Ayano," Joi told him. Kakeru automatically paled even more.

"And I have to eat her food?"

"Not then."

"But eventually right?"

"Yeah…it'll eventually get better."

"We're her guinea pigs though."

"Oh…"

"Yeah."

"You can come in now. Your friends are awake." The nurse told them. The nurse happened to be the same nurse who glared at them. The three ran inside the hospital room and saw Kaito's arm in a cast and Ayano who some how managed to get out with minimal damage.

"Wow, Ayano, that must be a new record or something. To get out of having food blown up with very little damage." Joi told her.

"I try…"

"I can see that."

"Ayano, we invited Kakeru to dinner tomorrow."

"WHY?"

"Don't worry, Xiao Long will cook." Joi told her.

"You're a life saver Xiao Long."

"No problem."

"Yeah Xiao Long, a real life saver," Kaito said from the other side of the room.

"So, we'll see you tomorrow." Kakeru said, while Joi and Xiao Long waved. The three of them walked out of the hospital, headed for home. And what food would tomorrow bring?

_Yuri: WEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!_

_Xiao Long: __**twich**_

_Joi: WEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!_

_Xiao Long: __**twich**_

_Kakeru: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!_

_Xiao Long: __**Twich**_

_Ayano: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!_

_Xiao Long: __**TWICH**_

_Kaito: WEEEEEEE- WHAT THE FUCK!?!?!?_

_Xiao Long: Finally someone sane_

_Kaito: __**Closes up story **__REVIEW!!!!!_

**(1)- I made that up so don't think it's actually true…If it is I'll be extremely amazed…and I also have NO idea of what I'm saying in the (1) thing, not right now**


	5. Day Three: Competion Start

_Yuri: THE FINAL CHAPTER!!!_

_Joi: It's so short…_

_Yuri: Just because I made-_

_Kaito: Yeah yeah_

_Xiao Long: __**Eternal_Bluerose_Yuri does not own Psycho Busters**_

_Yuri: THANKS!!!_

**Day Three: Completion Start**

"Ayano, I really don't know how to say this…but er…" Joi kept on pausing the day after they were in the hospital.

"Ayano, your cooking sucks." Kaito broke it to her,

"Kaito!" Xiao Long screamed at him.

"Well I'm sorry, but I don't want to be in the hospital again," Kaito told them.

"Really?" Tears started falling out of Ayano's eyes.

"Yeah really."

"Well cooking's hard. So why don't you three try it?" Ayano challenged them.

"Well, Xiao Long cooks everyday, so-"

"I meant Joi and Kaito!" Ayano started getting furious at them.

"Hey! What did I do?" Joi asked. "I would have still ate it, though it might have kill me."

"SO I CHALLENGE YOU TO A COOKING COMPETION! XIAO LONG AND KAKERU ARE THE JUDGE!" Ayano screamed.

"FINE!" Kaito and Ayano stared at Joi.

"Err… No thank you?" Joi replied.

"Joi…" Ayano and Kaito stretched out his name.

"What do you want from me?"

"ENTER IN THE COMPETION!"

"But-"

"NOW!"

"Okay!"

"Oh God. I hope we aren't poisoned." Xiao Long told Kakeru.

"Yep. Me too."

"Well Kakeru it was nice knowing you while it lasted."

"Yeah it was…"

To Be continued…

_Yuri: See you in the next chapter, where the completion starts!_

_Xiao Long and Kakeru: ARE YOU TRYING TO POSION US?_

_Yuri: Er… not really_

_Joi: Please Review_


End file.
